Hidden Past
by Radiant Sapphire
Summary: Raven thinks Van loves Moonbay so he kidnaps her. He sends Van clues to where she might be, but the clues really have something to do with a past that Moonbay wants to keep hidden. What's she hiding? How does Raven know? And why does he want Van to know?
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters.

Auther's Note:  I'm new and this is my first Zoid fanfic.  I've only seen a few episodes and Raven is already my favorite character.  Moonbay is my second favorite so I decided to put them together.

Some of the character will be OOC.  

Moonbay leaned against the wall and tapped her foot impatiently.  She was waiting to hear if the Zoid pilot she brought in was going to be okay.  Just as she was about to go see what was going on, she noticed some familiar figures walking toward her.  

"Moonbay."

"Hey guys."  she said as she  hugged Van and  then she moved on to Fiona and Irvine.  "Its good to see you again.  What are you doing here?"

"We were already here when we heard that Thomas was brought in so we came to see how he was doing."

"Thomas?   You mean the pilot I br0ought in."

"Yeah.  Do you know if he's okay?"

"No.  The stupid doctor isn't telling me anything."  she said.  "In fact there he is now."

She pointed at a doctor walking down the hall.  They all went over to him.  

"How's Thomas?"  Van asked.

"He's pretty beaten up, but he'll make a full recovery."  

"Did he say what happened to him?"  Moonbay asked.

"No.  He hasn't regained consciousness yet.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see to."  the doctor said and then walked off.

"We already know what happened to him."  Van said.  "Raven attacked him."

Moonbay whipped her head around to face Van.

"You said he was dead."

"I thought he was.  Hell, he should be.  But like always, he managed to survive."  Van said. "Actually, that's why we're here.  He's been destroying military bases.  And if he keeps on his current course, this base is next."

"Of course.  Destroying things is his hobby."  Moonbay muttered.

All of a sudden, the alarms started going off.

"This is not a drill.  We are under attack."  a voice said over the loud speaker.  "I repeat, this is not a drill."

"What's going on?"  Fiona asked.

"Raven."  Van said angrily.  "Let's go Irvine."

He, Zeke, and Irvine ran off to their Zoids.  Moonbay and Fiona ran to the command center to keep an eye on the fight.  By the time they got there, the fight was already under way.  Moonbay was shocked to see that Raven was in a Dark Horn instead of the GenoBreaker.  

"What happened to the GenoBreaker?"  she asked Fiona.

"No one knows.  We assumed that Hiltz destroyed it and Raven.  But now that we know that Raven survived, we think that there's a chance that the GenoBreaker wasn't destroyed after all."

"Then why isn't he using it?"

"Again, we don't know.  All we know is that he's been stealing Zoids to destroy the bases."

"So that means there's also a chance that the GenoBreaker was destroyed.

"Yes."  Fiona said.  "It's a fifty percent chance both ways."

Moonbay continued to watch the fight.   Even without the GenoBreaker, Raven was holding his own against the Blade Liger, and the Command Wolf.  As much as she hated to admit it, Raven was a great pilot.

What are you thinking?  Raven is the enemy.  THE ENEMY!  You're not supposed to comment on how good he is.

_Sorry.  It doesn't matter how good he is anyway.  Van was able to beat him before and he'll do it again. _

_Now that's better.  Go Van!_

Moonbay shook her head slightly to stop the voice inside.  I've been on my own for too long, she thought to herself.  I'm actually having an argument with myself.  She heard Fiona gasp and jerked her head up in time to see the Blade Liger go down. 

"Van!"  both Fiona and Moonbay yelled.

"I guess you weren't good enough Van."  Raven laughed.  "It's time to finish you once and for all."

Instead of standing there, they ran outside.  They got there just in time to see the Command Wolf sneak up behind Raven and shoot him in the leg.  At the same time, the Blade Liger lifted up and shot him in the other leg.  The Dark Horn started smoking and toppled over.  

"We knew you could do it Van."  Fiona said as she hugged Moonbay.

Van opened the cockpit and got out.  Moonbay and Fiona ran over to him.  Irvine got out of the Command Wolf and also went over to him.  Once they got closer, they noticed that Van was staring in the direction of the Dark Horn.  They looked that way and was shocked to see Raven standing among the wreckage.  He and Van were silently glaring at each other.  It was eerily quiet as everyone stared at them.  Suddenly, Raven shifted his gaze to Fiona, Irvine and Moonbay.  He stared at them for a second and then turned to look at Van again.  

"You should be careful of who you befriend Van."  

"You're finished Raven." 

"I'm like the phoenix, I'll just rise again."  he said with an evil grin.

"Arrest him already."  Irvine yelled.

"Sorry but I don't feel like being arrested today.  Shadow!"

In an instant, Shadow was by his side.

"It's been interesting seeing you again."  he said sarcastically as he shifted his gaze away from Van again.  

Raven smiled smugly as Shadow pulled him inside and took off.  

"Is it just me or does that psycho gets weirder every time we see him?"  Irvine asked.  "You okay Moonbay?  You look a little pale."

Everyone turned to look at her.  She pasted a smile on her face.

"Oh Irvine, I didn't know you cared."  she said and then stuck her tongue out at him.   "I'm fine.  I just haven't eaten today." 

"I can do with something to eat too." Irvine agreed.

"Then let's find the cafeteria."

She grabbed Irvine and Van and pulled them towards the buildings.   Fiona giggled and Zeke grunted as they followed them.

Later that night, Moonbay couldn't sleep so she went outside to get some air.

"Couldn't sleep either."

She jumped slightly and turned to see Van standing there.

"No."  she said as she looked up at the sky and sighed.  

Van looked at her.

"Something wrong Moonbay?"

"No."

"You sure?  You've been acting weird all day.  I don't think you've tried to pick anyone's pocket today."

She smirked and elbowed him in the side.

"Seriously, if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Stop it or you're going to make me blush."  she said grinning.  "Thanks for worrying but I'm fine.    What's bothering you?"

"Raven."

"It's always Raven isn't it?"  

"Something is off this time.  Why is he attacking the bases that he's attacking?"

"Because he likes to destroy things."

"I know, but why only certain military bases.   There's a lot of towns in-between the bases that he can destroy.  And why is he totally destroying some and leaving others."

"Van, don't try to figure Raven out.  You'll end up as crazy as him."  she said with a smile.  

Van laughed.

"Look Van, it's simple.   Raven lost to you and Hiltz.   He absolutely hates loosing and it's pissing him off.  Now like some sulking child he wants revenge.  But since Hiltz is dead, you're the only one left for him to focus his rage on."

"That sounds about right, but why not just come after me."

"There's no challenge in coming straight at you."  she said.  "Raven likes to toy with people and that's what he's doing with the bases.  It's his little sadistic way of telling you that he can do whatever he wants and there's nothing you can do."

"He's wrong there.  I am going to stop him."

"I know and we're all going to be there cheering you on."

She suddenly put him in a headlock and pulled him closer.

"Now stop thinking about Raven.  When the time comes, you'll finish him."

"You're right.  Now let me go so I can breathe.   You're headlock is one thing I didn't miss about you."  he said as she let him go.

"Admit it, you missed my headlocks.  You love them and me."

"Yeah, I love you..."

Pathetic, Raven thought.   They should have been on alert, but the word obviously wasn't part of their vocabulary.  The idiots probably never even entertained the possibility that he'd sneak in quietly rather than a full out assault.  He had been able to sneak pass the guards, access their computers and then sneak out. Raven was almost to the edge of the perimeter wall when he heard Van's voice.  Since he hadn't found what he was looking for, why not kill Van instead.  He slowly moved closer to where Van's voice was coming from.

"I love you."  he heard Van say.

Raven stopped walking and grinned.   The loser was in love.  He had to admit that he was curious about who the girl was so he moved a little closer to see better.  He saw the girl that Van was talking too and smirked.  

This is even better than I thought.  I'm going to make you pay Van Flyheight and I know exactly how I'm going to do it.

He heard the guards coming so he quickly left.

"Like a hole in the head."  Van said with a grin.

She was about to put him in another headlock when someone shinned a light on them.  It was some guards.

"Oh Van, it's you."  one of the guards said.

The guards noticed Moonbay standing there and their eyes went wide.

"We...uh didn't mean to disturb you."  one of the guards said with a cough.  "It's just that curfew is in ten minutes and you shouldn't be out here."

The other guards sniggered and walked off.  Moonbay looked at the guarded and then at Van.

"They thought that we were...."  she trailed off as she laughed.

"Did you see their faces?"  Van asked as he began to laugh too.

Before they knew it, they were both laughing hysterically.   After a few minutes, they finally calmed down.

"This is going to be all over the base tomorrow."  Moonbay said.

"I know.  And we're never going to be able to live it down."

"Nope."  she said with a grin.  "We'd better get to bed before someone else catches us."

"Yeah and we need our rest just in case Raven comes back.  Are you leaving in the morning?"

"No, I'm going to stick around for awhile."  she said.  "Why are you trying to get rid of me already lover?

"No.  Goodnight Moonbay."  he said with a smile.

"Night Van."

Moonbay watched as he walked away.  Yeah, she was going to stick around for a while.  She'd never admit it but she missed having Van, Irvine, Fiona and Zeke around.  As she walked to her room, a chill ran down her spine.  It felt like someone was watching her.  

You're being paranoid because you're tired.  Go to bed and everything will be fine in the morning.

She went into her room and quickly changed into her nightgown.  Just as she was about to get in the bed, someone came up from behind and wrapped an arm around her waist.  

"Very funny Van."  she said smiling.

"Don't compare me to him."

Moonbay froze as she instantly recognized the voice.  Raven!  She turned around to face him.  He was looking at her with his usual suprior smirk.  Moonbay was about to scream when he quickly pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand.  She started struggling, but he jabbed something into her side.  Her eyes widened as she felt an electric charge flow through her body.  Raven started laughing as her body began falling.  

"You bastard."  she whispered just as she blacked out.


	2. Wondering Why

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

AN:  Characters will be OOC

The minute Van began walking around the base, he knew that word had gotten around about him and Moonbay.  People looked at him and then whispered to each other.  He turned to walk outside, but he bumped into Irvine.

"Good morning Van."  he said cheerfully.

Too cheerfully which meant that he had already heard the rumor.  Van groaned.

"Why the sour look Van?  Rough night?"

"Nothing was happening."

"Of course not."

"Moonbay is like a sister to me."

"Hey, I believe you."

Van rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in surrender.  

"Where is Moonbay this morning anyway?"  Irvine asked.

"Sleeping in I guess."  Van replied before he realized how it sounded.

"Tired her out did you?"

Van went to hit him, but Fiona walked up to them at that moment.

"Have you guys seen Moonbay?"

"Van says she's sleeping in."  Irvine said laughing.

Fiona giggled as Van glared at him.

"She's not in her room.  I've already checked."

"Maybe she's left.  You know how much she hates goodbyes."

"I don't think she left.  She said she was staying."  Van said.

"Let's see if her Gustav is still here."

They all walked to where she was parked.  The Gustav was gone.

"I told you she left."

"I wish she would've stay.  We could've used her help."

Van nodded his head in agreement, but something about her leaving didn't feel right.  A guard walked over to them.

"Van, you're needed in the command center."  

Irvine and Fiona followed as Van went to the command centered.

"What's up?"  Van asked.

"Raven's been spotted."

"Where?"

"A small town out in the desert."

"Give me the coordinates and we'll head there."

They got the coordinates, went to their Zoids and took off.

Moonbay wished she could pretend that she was having a nightmare and would wake up at any moment, but her brain refused to let her think that way.  From the moment she regained consciousness, she was painfully aware that Raven had kidnapped her.  But she couldn't think of any reason why.  Then again, you could never guess what Raven was thinking.  Like she told Van, trying to figure him out would drive you crazy.  Moonbay wanted to scream and lash out but she couldn't.  Raven had bound and gagged her.  And the ropes were tied so well that the slightest movement caused them to dig into her skin.   She had no idea where she was and she couldn't look around because she was laying on her stomach.  But from what little she could see, she guessed that it was some type of valley.  There were high cliffs on either side of her.  She wondered how long she was out cold.  She heard some movement and a second later Raven's boots was in her line of sight.  He grabbed her arm and dragged her into a sitting position.  Moonbay gave a muffled scream as the ropes painfully dug into her.  

"I was able to sneak onto the base, kidnapped you, and drive away in your Gustav without any problem."  he said smirking.    "Some guardian force." 

At the mention of her Gustav, Moonbay turned her head from side to side looking for it.  When she didn't see it, she looked up at him questioningly.

"It's gone.  I don't have any use for it." 

Moonbay gave him her iciest glare.   What exactly did he do with her beloved Gustav?  If he damaged it in any way, she'd...

_You'll what?   Stare him to death, a voice mocked in her head.  _

Her temper flared so she began trying to lash at him.  It was a futile, and painful, thing to do but one little hit would make her feel a bit better.   

"Those are going to leave a nasty burn if you keep that up." he said pointing at the ropes.

The amusement in his voice just made Moonbay struggle harder.   Raven stepped back and watched her.  She was an idiot for trying to fight, but her struggles did make for an interesting show.   Moonbay stopped fighting when she noticed that Raven was looking at her.  What in the world was so....  She stiffened as she realized what he was looking at.  She was still in her nightgown and her moving around had caused it to ride up her thighs.  She knew that he was a bastard, but he could have at least pretended not to look.   Moonbay lifted her head and gave him a look that said don't even think about it.   Raven frowned slightly.  

"Don't flatter yourself.  My only interest in you is as Van's whore."

Whore!  Who the hell was he calling a whore?  The minute I get free I'm going to castrate.... Wait a minute, did he just call me Van's?  He thought she and Van was an item.  Moonbay started laughing.  The great and powerful Raven wasn't as smart as he liked to think he was.

"You idiot.  You've got the wrong girl."  she mumbled through the tape.

Raven was curious about what she was trying to say so he went over to her and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Something to say Moonbay?"

She was about to tell him exactly what she had said when she suddenly realized her true predicament.  Raven had kidnapped her to hurt Van.  If he found out that he had made a mistake, he'd be angry but he'd also realize that he didn't need her.  And if that happened, he'd kill her for sure.  He was waiting for an answer so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'm starving."  she said.

"There's no time to eat.  We're leaving."

Raven grabbed her arm and pulled her toward a badly damaged Pteras, which she hadn't noticed before and put her in.  He then got in and they took off.  As they lifted off, Moonbay saw smoke rising from some buildings that were near the top of the cliff.  She looked at the back of Raven's head because she knew that he had something to do with the smoke.  After they had been in the air a while, Raven started laughing.

"So predictable."  

Moonbay noticed that he kept looking down below.  

_What was so interesting down there?_

As if he knew what she was wondering, Raven maneuvered so she could see.  Her eyes widened in shock.  In the distance she saw the Blade Liger and Command Wolf.  For a second she hoped that they were coming to get her.  But she knew that couldn't be true.  They probably discovered that the Gustav was gone and figured she had once again left without saying goodbye.  Besides they were heading in the direction that she and Raven just came from. She didn't need to be a genius to know that Raven had lured them there but why wasn't he staying to fight?  

"I'm not ready to kill Van just yet."  he answered as if he knew what she was thinking.  "Where's the fun in that?"

Moonbay looked at him strangely.  Fun?  His was just toying with Van?  This wasn't fun.  Wasn't his idea of fun just to kill Van?   None of this was making any sense to her and that scared her.   Exactly what was Raven up to?  

"Any sign of Raven?"  Van asked as they finally made it to the base.

"Nothing on my radar."  Irvine said as he looked around.  "Hey Van, do you notice something strange about this place?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah."  he replied.  "It kind of looks like it's been deserted for years."

"I think it has been."

"Why would Raven attack a deserted base?"

"I think he wanted to lure us here."

"Guys look."  Fiona said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

Van and Irvine turned to see Fiona pointing at Moonbay's Gustav.  They quickly got out of their Zoids and ran toward it.  They stopped in their tracks when they saw  "Lose something Van?"  written across the front window. 

"I knew she didn't leave.  Raven's got Moonbay."

"How the hell did he get her?"  Irvine asked.  

"I don't know, but we're going to get her back."

"Van there's something written over here too."  Fiona said.

They went to the side of the Gustav.  On the side Raven had written "Maybe this will help."  

"Exactly what do those numbers mean?"  Irvine asked as he pointed to the numbers after the message.  

"I don't know but we're going to find out.  And when we do, Raven will be sorry."

Mizu Youkai-  Thanks.  I'm glad you liked it. 

Red Baroness-  :D  Thank you for the compliment.  I hope I can keep it up.  I read Little Raven and loved it.  I hope you update soon. 

Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome-  :D  Thank you.  I hope you continue liking it.  

Kyaukii-  :)  Thank you.  Yes, there should be more Raven/Moonbay fics.  I look forward to reading more of yours.

Taltos-  :D  Thanks for reading.  Good question.  Technically, it's set after the end of the series. But I'm going to totally change certain parts of the storyline and the timeline.     That answer probably only makes sense in my mind, but it's the only one I got.  Sorry.  J   As for the GenoBreaker, it's there.  There's a reason why Raven didn't use it but that explanation is going to come later

Lady Jayde Une-  :)  Thanks for reading.  Hopefully I can keep writing long chapters.


	3. Skeletons

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

After what felt like hours, Raven finally landed.  Moonbay was tired, hungry, and all the moving around had caused the ropes to rub against her wrists.  She stifled a groan as he pulled her out of the Pteras.  She quickly looked around.  Once again they were in some sort of deserted valley.   He half walked, half dragged her to a rock, shoved her into her sitting position and then walked off.

"If you're going to keep dragging me all over the place, how about undoing the ropes.  They're starting to hurt."  she said.

Moonbay frowned when Raven completely ignored her.  He was too busy digging through some loose sand.  She watched as he pulled out a box.  Raven always kept supply stashes hidden in the desert.   The stashes came in handy when he couldn't get supplies.  He opened the box and looked through it.  There was a blanket, a change of clothes, a camping stove, some dried food, and coffee.  He moved aside the blanket and almost smiled at what he saw there.  These will come in handy, he thought as he looked over at Moonbay.   

"Don't just look at me, untie me.  Or are you afraid that I'm going to hurt you if I'm loose?"

"Shut up."  he said picking up the items he was just looking at.

Raven walked over to her and pulled out a knife.  Moonbay instantly shut up.  With a quick movement, he cut the ropes around her wrist.  She began rubbing them.

"That feels so much better.  They were beginning to...."

She stopped mid sentence when he replaced the rope with handcuffs.  He then did her legs.  Where in the world did he get this stuff?  Was kidnapping a common thing for him now?  Raven set up the small camping stove and started making coffee.  Moonbay pretended to stretch to see how far she could move her hands and feet with the cuffs on.  It would still be hard to move with them but they were one hundred percent better than the ropes.  

"Here."  Raven said suddenly throwing a small package in her lap.

Moonbay picked it up and hesitantly opened it.  It was some kind of jerky.  It wasn't exactly a nice juicy hamburger but it would have to do.  A few minutes later, he handed her a cup of the coffee.   For a brief second, she thought about throwing it in his face.  But the jerky had been dry and salty so now she was thirsty.  Besides, she was going to need to keep up her strength.  At the perfect moment, she was going to try to escape.  She let the coffee cool slightly and then drunk it.  After a few minutes, she sat the empty cup down and looked at Raven.

"Why are you putting off fighting Van?  I doubt you're afraid of him."  she asked.  "Or is it possible that the rumors of the GenoBreaker being destroyed true?"

"I could've killed Van at the base.  I was right there under his nose and he didn't even know it."  he said ignoring the question about the Genobreaker.   "And I actually was going to kill him until I heard Van confess his love to someone.  Then I saw that he was saying it to you and well..."

_Van confessed his love to me?  Raven must be truly crazy._

Moonbay ignored him as she thought over her conversation with Van.   She suddenly remembered Van saying the word love.

"Yeah I love you...like a hole in the head."  she remembered Van saying.

That answered her question of why he thought she was Van's girlfriend.  Moonbay groaned inwardly as everything began sliding into place.  She was sitting in the desert, cold, hungry and in the company of the last person she wanted to be with all because Raven had jumped to conclusions about a partial conversation he overheard.  This whole situation would be funny it wasn't so serious.  One thing stuck out in her mind though.  Raven had said that he was going to kill Van at the base until he saw that Van had confessed his love to her.  So this did have something to do with her.

"I'm not here just as bait."  she said out loud.  "What do you have planned for me?"

Raven ignored her and drunk some of his coffee.  Moonbay nearly screamed.   She hated being ignored.  

"Is your plan to let Van kill me and then leave him to live with it?"

She watched slightly horrified as Raven actually thought over her suggestion.

"That would be interesting, but no."  he finally said with a smirk.

"Then you want me to kill him?"

"No one is going to kill Flyheight except me."  

"Then why am I here?"  she asked slightly irritated.  "Know what, it doesn't matter what you have planned.   I won't do anything to hurt Van."

"It's not what you're going to do but what you've already done."

_What I've already done?_

I've haven't done anything, she thought happily.  Suddenly a chill ran down her spine.   He couldn't mean....  Moonbay's head snapped up.    She watched a wicked grin spread across his face and a lump formed in her throat.   That's exactly what he meant.  She lowered her head as questions ran through her head.    Had Raven already told Van?  And exactly what had he told him?  What was Van's reaction?  What about Irvine and Fiona?  Why was Raven doing this?   I'm sorry guys, she thought miserably.  I should have told you from the beginning.  Raven watched the emotions flash across Moonbay's face with amusement.  Confusion, shock, sadness, guilt and finally anger.  He mentally counted down the seconds before she exploded.   5...4...3...2...1

"I hate you!"

She lunged at him but he made no move to get out of the way or stop her.  The force of her body knocked them both back.   Despite the cuffs, she knew she got in a few good hits.  But that didn't make her feel any better because Raven was smirking through it all.  After a minute of what he saw as her pitiful struggle, Raven rolled and in an instant she was on her back.  He straddled her legs to keep her from kicking at him.    He then grabbed the chain that connected the handcuffs and held it against her stomach so she couldn't move her hands.   Raven then slowly lowered his head until he and Moonbay's face were practically touching.  Her eyes widened.  Was he going to kiss her?

Van, Fiona, and Irvine went to the nearest base they could find.  Once they gained access, they went to the computer room.   They walked over to a technician.

"We need to know what these numbers mean."  Van said as he handed the man the piece of paper with the numbers on it.

"Those looks like some kind of coordinates."

"But they're not.  We already checked.  They don't lead anyplace."

"It could be some sort of number puzzle.  Let me see what the computer can do with them."

The technician typed the numbers into the computer. 

"This is going to take a few minutes."

Irvine looked at Van.

"Can we be sure that Moonbay is still alive?"

"Don't say that.  Raven wouldn't have taken her just to kill her."

"Okay but why would he take Moonbay?"

"Maybe she was the only one he could get too.  He had to take her sometime after the guards found us."   Van said.  

"Let's say that she was the only one he could get to, but why?"  Irvine asked.

"He wants to hurt Van."  Fiona said.

"That's nothing new."  Irvine said.  "If he wants to attack Van why not come after him like he always does?  We'll never figure out what Raven's thinking."

"You know, that's what Moonbay said."  Van said with a sigh.  "She said don't try to figure him out otherwise I'd end up as crazy as him."

"I'm getting a weird feeling about all this."  Irvine said.

"Me too.  We're missing a big piece of the puzzle."

"Guys, I have something over here."  the technician said.  

They went back and looked at the computer monitor.   An extremely grainy, black and white picture was downloading.  Once it was finished, the technician put it on a bigger monitor for them to see.      

"That's Moonbay."  Van and Irvine said at the same time.

"You sure?  I'm surprised that you can see anything."  the technician said.  "The picture quality is horrible."

"Yes, they're sure."  Fiona said.  "We know our friend."

Moonbay was kneeling beside an older blonde haired guy who had his arm around her.  They were both wearing some type of uniform.

"Why is Moonbay in a uniform?"  Fiona asked.

"And why does it look so familiar?"  Van asked.

"That's an Imperial soldiers uniform."  Irvine said pointing to the guy.  "But Moonbay's isn't.  I don't even think it's hers.  Look at it, it's too big for her."

"You're right Irvine.  Hold on, what's that?"

Van pointed to a dark blob not too far away from Moonbay and the guy.

"It looks like someone else.  I can try to make that clearer."  the technician said.

He highlighted the blob and typed on the keyboard.  The picture flicked a few times.  

"That's as clear as I can get it."  the technician said looking at them.

It didn't need to get any clearer because they recognized the person in the picture.  For a few seconds they just stared at the picture because they were completely in shock.   

"Shit, it can't be."  Irvine finally said.

"B-b-but that's..."  Fiona whispered.

"Raven."  Van finished angrily.

Kaoru-  thank you for reading.    Yes, he's clueless to his mistake.  For now.   She's pissed at him so there will be more arguing between Moonbay and Raven.  Who knows, their anger might lead to more.  :D  As for him being innocent, not even close.  I like Moonbay with anyone too.  But since Raven is my favorite, I couldn't resist.  

Red Baroness-  :)  Thanks for reading.  Your welcome.  I love Little Raven.  I hope you're going to finish it.  

AniGirl 7-  No, I haven't forgotten.  I'm very glad you like it.  I didn't even know I changed it.  More soon.   

Mysterious-Traveler-  :D  I'm glad you loved it.   

Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome-  Thanks.  

Taltos-  Don't worry, Moonbay has just begun to fight.  


	4. On the Road to Answers

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

AN:  I'm sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter.  I've been really busy.    Nothing much happens here.  Sorry.  The next chapter should be longer.  

Van stared at the picture.  It couldn't be true.  Moonbay couldn't have already known Raven.  She would have told them.  Wouldn't she?

"I don't believe it."  he said.  "That picture has to be a fake.  Raven is messing with us again."

"Come on Van, I understand that you don't want to believe it but look at the picture.  That's Moonbay, only a little younger."

"Actually, he may have a point."  the technician said.  "It's not hard to manipulate photos.  Just a few clicks of the mouse and you can do a lot to a picture."

"Good.  Until I hear from Moonbay I'll believe it's a fake."  he said with renewed determination.

Van only wished that he felt that way inside.  In his heart, he knew that the picture was real.  He had realized why Moonbay's uniform looked so familiar.  It was identical to the one Raven wore.  

Van looked at the technician.

"I want you to make that picture as clear as it can it.  And then I want it blown up."

"Okay."  he said as he went to work.

"What are you looking for?" Irvine asked.

"Anything traceable.   Raven's playing a game with us that I don't want to play.  So instead of letting him jerk us around, I'm going to try to figure out what he's up to.  Maybe in the process we'll be able to figure out where he's got Moonbay."  

"There are a few buildings behind them."  the technician suddenly said.

Van, Irvine, and Fiona turned their attention back to the screen.

"That's not going to help us."  Irvine said looking at the buildings.  "The buildings are so blurry that they look like thousands of other buildings scattered around Zi."

"Sorry but I've enhanced it as much as I could.  There's a few visible letters on some of the buildings but not enough to make out names."  the technician said.  "I can run a search program and see what pops up."

"Do that."  Van said.

"It's going to take a while."

"How long?"

"Depends, anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours.  If you want there's a lounge down the hall that you can rest in."

"I don't want to rest."

"But we should."  Fiona said.  "That way we can be rested when the search is done."

"She's right Van."

"Okay."

They went to the lounge and all sat down to wait.  

Instead of kissing her, Raven let his face hover above hers and stared at her.  

"Back away from me."  she hissed as she turned her head away.

"I'm still stronger than you so it's useless to fight me.   So don't make me waste my time trying to control you." he said.   "If you do, I will kill you.  Do you understand me?" 

Moonbay nodded her head but she didn't mean it.  She'd stop fighting when she was dead.  Or when he was.  It's not like anyone would blame her if she killed him.  Raven got up and moved away from her.  He smirked slightly.  It was obvious that she was lying.  He knew that she was going to fight him all the way.  

_So why don't you just kill her and get it over with already?_

Good question, Raven thought.  Unfortunately, he didn't have an answer right at that moment. He looked over at Moonbay who was still lying there with her head turned away from him.  He realized that she was still wearing her nightclothes.  He went back to the box, got one of his old uniforms and threw it to her.  Moonbay felt something hit her legs so she looked down and saw the uniform. 

"I don't want this."

As best as she could, she kicked it away.  Even if she did want it, how did he think she was going to get it over the cuffs?  

"It's going to get cold soon."  he said.

"Do you really care if I freeze?"

"No.  I just don't want you dead right now."

"Well I'd rather die than wear that again."

Raven picked the uniform up and put it back in the box.  

"Exactly what did you tell Van?"  she asked suddenly.

"Nothing." he said walking back over to her.  "I just sent him this." 

He pulled out a picture and held it in front of her face.  Moonbay looked at it and her eyes widened slightly.   She vaguely remembered taking the picture and the solider.  She completely ignored that as her eyes focused on the figure of Raven in the background.  Moonbay felt Raven staring at her as she stared at the picture.  She knew that he wanted her to react but she refused to give him the satisfaction.  Bastard, she thought angrily.  By sending Van that picture, he had made it impossible for her to deny knowing him.  Not only that but Van would undoubtedly search for answers about them.  And in the process, Moonbay knew that Van would uncover things that she desperately wanted to keep hidden.     She felt her eyes welling up but she quickly fought the urge to cry.  She was too strong for crying.  Or at least that's what she told herself to hold off the river of tears that were threatening to come.  They're never going to forgive me, she suddenly thought.

_Maybe they will._

But Moonbay knew that she was kidding herself.  There was no way they'd forgive her.  The fact that she knew Raven and hadn't told them was bad enough.  But the rest.... God, she didn't want to think about that.  The rest was just unforgivable.

_I'm in hell and Raven is my own personal devil, she thought miserably._

Red Baroness-  I'm glad you liked it.  I look forward to the next chapter of Little Raven.   

AniGirl 7- Sorry about the cliffhanger.  I hate them too yet at the same time I love them.   Happy Belated New Year to you too.  I can't believe January was the last time I updated.  I've got to stop being lazy and write quicker. 

Mysterious-Traveler-  Thanks.  Hopefully you liked the newest part.  

Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome-  Thank you.  :D   

NekoRaven-   Thanks for reading.  yes, it is my first Zoid fic.  I've written lots of stories before and I can honestly say that they're awfully horrible.  I'm glad to hear that I haven't gone too OOC.   But I know I probably will be so I make sure to warn people before they read. 

raiko-  I'm glad you liked it.  

........ -   Thanks  :)  

Firemoon-  Thank you so much for your compliments.  Yes, this is my first Zoids fic.  I've read your stories and really like them.  

Taltos-   Thank you.  I hope you liked this chapter, even though it didn't really explain anything. 


End file.
